


Идущий на войну

by Maranta



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maranta/pseuds/Maranta
Summary: Тот, кто хочет мира, готовится к войне.





	Идущий на войну

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Гипотетический саммит во Франции – авторский произвол.  
> 2\. Ванильно.  
> 3\. Можно считать сиквелом к «За миллион лет до конца света».

_Заковался в доспехи,_  
_Укрылся в броне,_  
_Но броня – не вовне,_  
_А во мне._  
О. Ладыженский

_Мальчик-блондин, идущий на войну!_  
_Вернись опять таким же красивым;_  
_С запахом моря на губах,_  
_С солью на ресницах;_  
_Мальчик-блондин, идущий на войну!_  
Орхан Вели Канык  


На саммит «двадцатки» Россия приходит в пепельном костюме-двойке французского кроя, с галстуком того оттенка лазури, что шел бы к глазам, будь они у него как ясное небо. К лиловой, грозовой хмари идет тоже, но Франция не может не вспоминать – Англия говорил, когда-то у России были голубые глаза. Англия – лжец и отец лжи, но он был первым, кто узнал Россию, кто начал торговать с ним, и соперничать, и ненавидеть, и…  
Задушенный общий вздох обрывает мысль Франциска на полуслове, и он непонимающе оглядывается на соседей. Англия, мрачный как никогда, сверлит взглядом невозмутимо занимающего свое место Ивана, Германия массирует переносицу, непривычно молчаливый Америка тяжело смотрит исподлобья. Перешептываются южане, вчерашние еще колонии, будто тревога бывших метрополий передалась им, как сообщающимся сосудам.  
Франция, не видя причин для ажиотажа, торопливо поднимается и на правах хозяина приветствует собравшихся, но, мурлыча заготовленный текст, продолжает скользить взглядом по напряженным лицам коллег и невозмутимому – России, и никак не может понять, отчего у него самого вдоль позвоночника пробегают иголочки озноба.  
Карден сидит на широких плечах Брагинского как влитой. Ослабленный узел галстука и расстегнутая пуговичка приоткрывают беззащитное горло – он теперь не носит шарфа, не кутается, сгорбив плечи; Россия подчеркнуто, вызывающе открыт миру. Подперев щеку ладонью, Брагинский смотрит в лицо докладчику привычно внимательно – от такого взгляда даже вечно собранный Германия (впрочем, особенно – он) спотыкается на полуслове, до белизны стискивая листки доклада. Губы Ивана, бледные губы Моны Лизы, застыли в доброжелательной улыбке, и нужно неплохо знать его, чтобы подметить, как уголки рта порой подрагивают в такт одному ему забавным мыслям. Бледная кожа его отсвечивает под галогеновыми лампами нежным серебром, как лица моделей на показе Диора, как иней на взлетной полосе, как ртуть. Челка, мягкая и всегда спутанная, как шелковые кисти портьер, спадает на глаза, и хочется подойти и поправить, и застегнуть воротник на пуговицу, и спросить – Жеан, ты сошел с ума? Мы сошли с ума? Жеан, почему мне так страшно?  
Он бы понял, приди Россия в шинели – тот не снимал ее десятилетиями когда-то, простую солдатскую шинель со звездой Героя. Он бы понял, приди Россия в берцах и тактическом костюме, в камуфляже без опознавательных знаков, в офицерской форме. В былые времена иные нации приходили на совет в полном доспехе, не доверяя соседям ни на миг; ох и звону было на тех советах…  
Он бы понял, надень Россия бронежилет под пиджак – но ничего не топорщится под идеальными очертаниями Кардена, и, передавая слово Китаю, Франция все еще не понимает, отчего больше не чувствует себя в безопасности в собственном доме.  
Разгадка приходит, как это часто бывает, после глотка доброго мерло во время обеденного перерыва – Англия, сидящий через столик, презрительно провожает взглядом бокал, но не ему читать мораль о трезвом образе жизни.  
Иван подсаживается без приглашения, появившись у столика как-то вдруг, но вздрагивает Франциск не поэтому, а оттого, что вблизи отчетливо видно: серебро на бледных скулах России – не жемчужная пудра, не северное сияние, не изморозь. Мелкая серебристая чешуя укрывает кожу Брагинского живой кольчугой, как у акулы – и нет ни сантиметра его, что беззащитно.  
\- Это непристойно, Жеан, - выдыхает Франциск, стискивая ножку бокала.  
Россия демонстративно проверяет ширинку, прежде чем поддернуть брюки, усаживаясь напротив.  
\- «Тополь» вроде не торчит, - усмехается он, подвигая к себе нетронутый кофе. Франциск страдальчески морщится. Брагинский никогда не был самой тактичной нацией, и соблюдает ровно те приличия, что хочет.  
\- Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я, - бормочет он, допивая вино. – Мы собрались здесь для обсуждения проблем мирного урегулирования. Столь явный, бросающийся в глаза милитаризм…  
\- Ми-ли-та-ризм? – Россия вздергивает светлую бровь. – Это не русское слово. В моем доме это называется «готов к труду и обороне».  
Франция тяжело вздыхает, вдавливая пальцы в переносицу. Он слишком стар для этого. Он слишком давно не носит металл.  
\- Но прилюдно, - делает еще одну попытку он, - выставлять на обозрение свои… вооружения неприлично.  
\- Неприлично, когда с тебя ржавчина сыплется, - отвечает Россия, с усмешкой кивая в сторону напряженной спины Англии. Тот, все еще притворяясь, что не подслушивает, рефлекторно отряхивает лацкан. Сидящий напротив него Америка, не скрываясь, смотрит немигающе и жутко. Под локтем его расплывается след от машинного масла, откуда-то из-за ребер доносится слегка приглушенный гул истребителей, но к этому уже все привыкли.  
\- Кроме того, - продолжает Россия, невозмутимо отщипывая кусок круассана, - не ты ли рассказывал мне, как вы с мужиками друг друга столетиями без брони не видели?  
\- Это было давно, - с достоинством парирует Франциск, - тысячу лет назад. Теперь мы цивилизованны.  
\- Вы? Цивилизованны?! – Россия на секунду изумленно округляет рот, прежде чем искренне, оглушительно расхохотаться. От избытка чувств он похлопывает ладонью по столешнице, и звон поднимается, как от латной перчатки, хотя на вид руки его все еще неприкрыты, _телесны_.  
С пронзительным скрипом проезжается по полу стул, и тяжелые, гулкие шаги знаменуют уход Америки. Мальчишка совсем не умеет держать себя в руках. Россия улыбается, ласково глядя сквозь ресницы, прежде чем стащить с тарелки Франции клубничину.  
Франциск устало вздыхает, комкая салфетку. Видит Бог, сегодня он сделал для мирного урегулирования все, что мог.

После перерыва атмосфера ожидаемо не становится спокойнее, зал заседаний гудит, как растревоженный улей.  
По возвращении Россия усаживается в свое кресло, как примерный школьник, аккуратно сложив руки перед собой и задумчиво рассматривая лепнину на высоком потолке. Франция не обманывается его безмятежностью – старый друг всегда любил поворошить осиное гнездо цивилизованного мира, и теперь наверняка наслаждается шумихой, ловя острым слухом перешептывания стран.  
Никто не смеет подойти к нему, никто не рискует обозначить сторону или произвести впечатление, будто обозначил – для этого еще рано; ставки еще не сделаны. Только невозмутимый Китай по пути к своему месту, походя скользнув рукой по широкому плечу, шепчет что-то одними губами, на что Россия невесомо кивает и вновь застывает мраморной статуей. Что-то болезненно, тревожно ёкает в груди Франциска, и у него уходит несколько секунд, чтобы узнать малознакомое чувство – зависть. Зависть к тому, что он давно уже позволить себе не может. Индия поднимает на него насмешливый взгляд, склонив набок голову, Канада смотрит с пониманием и сожалением, и он берет себя в руки, возвращаясь к повестке дня.  
Место Америки остается пустым до конца заседания. Раньше бы Франция оправдал как-то эту неучтивость перед остальными гостями, но в этот раз оставляет это Англии: невоспитанность мальчишки – его ответственность. Англия, впрочем, как обычно забивает на родительский долг, так что демонстративное отсутствие (чтоб не сказать, побег) Соединенных Штатов до последних минут служит поводом для шепотков и пересудов.  
Россия улыбается улыбкой Моны Лизы, чертя пальцами по столешнице – то ли крестики-нолики, то ли схемы сражений. 

Когда расходятся гости (Англия напоследок загоняет его в угол в гардеробной, чтобы прошипеть предупреждения и угрозы вперемешку, сам наверняка не зная, за кого боится), Франция чувствует облегчение. В доме растекается та особенная тишина, какой не бывает, даже когда он в одиночестве – тишина, что бывает лишь на безлюдных просторах, которые Иван называет домом. Франция окунается в нее, как в прохладу после жаркого дня, и не может наслушаться, не может надышаться. Он за последнее время невыносимо устал.  
Брагинского он находит на балконе, с тонкой сигариллой в пальцах. Сладкий ванильный дым вьется вокруг него, как облака вокруг горной вершины. Когда Франция целует его, осторожно касаясь кончиками пальцев посеребренной скулы, тот покорно наклоняется к нему, размыкая прохладные губы. Франция смакует невинность поцелуя пару секунд, прежде чем скользнуть меж них языком – и отшатывается, ошарашенный внезапной болью.  
Россия смущенно улыбается окровавленным ртом.  
\- Кажется, лучше без языка, - виновато говорит он, быстро, по-змеиному показав кончик и снова спрятав.  
Франция разочарованно стонет, ругая себя за глупость. Если один из них становится остер на язык, если слово становится оружием – чего еще ожидать?  
С Союзом было иначе, Союз гремел на весь мир, в горле его пели трубы, звенели валторны, и нельзя было заткнуть уши так, чтобы не слышать его голос, его грозную, радостную симфонию. «Поющее оружие», - отзывался Англия желчно и восхищенно, не желая одобрять, не в силах не оценить.  
Теперь Россия говорит тихо и немногословно, и голос его не звенит металлом, но каждое слово его – лезвие под ребро, и Франция должен был ожидать, Франция сам виноват, и он прижимается ближе, видя, как расправляется тревожная морщинка между бровей его друга.  
\- Я уверен, Жеан, - говорит он, - что мы найдем выход из этой прискорбной ситуации.  
Россия отзывается неожиданно серьезно:  
\- Обязательно, - и это, кажется, больше чем о сегодняшнем вечере, больше, чем Франция просил или надеялся, и уже с легким сердцем он тянет Ивана за собой, и запах лилий, сливаясь с запахом снега, шлейфом тянется за ними в неподвижном вечернем воздухе.

Он просыпается перед рассветом, беззвучно шевеля губами, и долго смотрит в потолок, вдыхая и выдыхая. Постель рядом холодна, но не оттого, что любовник оставил его посреди ночи – Франция знает это, даже не поворачивая головы. Россия дремлет, растянувшись на спине, глаза его двигаются под тяжелыми веками – вот уже почти век перед рассветом его сон беспокоен.  
Будь прокляты те, кто нападает в такое время.  
Франция придвигается ближе, не прикасаясь. Однажды ему не достало ума, однажды он попытался пробудить старого друга от тревожной предрассветной дремы, и Россия, не просыпаясь, пружинным рывком поднялся на постели. Он помнит, как в руке Ивана сгустилась из воздуха любимая стальная труба – и тут же испарилась, уступая место более подходящему оружию. Карточным веером, сменяя друг друга – шпага и штык, винтовка и гранатомет, автомат Калашникова, россыпь кнопок и ключ; весь арсенал, когда-либо ему доступный. Франция помнит, как цеплялся за простыню в смертном испуге, не в силах материализовать даже кинжал, пока Брагинский не заморгал, приходя в себя, и алая кнопка не исчезла из его ладони.  
Беспомощность горчила на языке.  
Теперь же все, что он чувствует – усталая сладость. За ночь раны его затянулись, но послевкусие осталось на языке. Кровь Франции – кровь его лозы, кровь Франции – его вино. Вчера Иван собирал ее капли сомкнутыми губами, как олени – соль из ладони лесника.  
Он умеет быть так нежен, стальной мальчик.  
Он умеет быть так жесток.  
В день, когда он брал Париж, Франциск встретил его на окраине, и в руке его была шпага, и в руке Ивана была шпага, и они были равны тогда, в тот момент, последний момент своих жизней.  
\- Париж – прекрасный город, - сказал Россия голосом холодным и равнодушным, и Франции хотелось кричать. – Будет жаль, если он сгорит, как Москва.  
Он говорил «если», а Франция слышал «когда», и он сделал шаг навстречу, и опустился на колено, и протянул шпагу на вытянутых руках.  
И вздрогнул от боли, острой и непоправимой, когда Россия коротко, без замаха, сломал ее каблуком.  
С того дня руки его пусты, и единственный сон, что он видит весной – равнодушное лицо Ивана, и обломки шпаги под ногами, и слова, с тех пор растерявшие полынную горечь – «капитулирую, капитулирую».  
Слова ценой в Париж.  
Его единственное оружие.  
Было время, он злился на Россию – вяло и бессильно, не в состоянии высечь даже искру гнева, и плечи ныли фантомной болью без веса доспехов; это время прошло. Первая великая война отбила у него охоту когда-либо участвовать в новых, так же верно, как отбивают нюх у охотничьего пса – проклятым хлором.  
Да, нежелание воевать еще никогда не отгоняло войну от порога, si vis pacem, para bellum, готовься к войне, готовься; но отныне и во веки веков вместо мудрости дедушки-Рима, вместо громыхающей груды металла, бесполезной, когда сам ты не железный, оружием и оберегом, заклятьем на губах Франции застыло – «капитулирую, капитулирую».  
Когда он говорил их Германии, сощурившемуся через забрала рогатого шлема – у брата отобранного, не иначе – слова ценой в Париж были пресными, как пепел, лишь чужое презрение отдавало кислятиной, как гниющие яблоки, и он думал – лучше б России.  
Почему не России.  
Где ты, Жеан?  
Капитулирую.  
Капитулирую.  
Он думал – когда Россия придет с Востока, гремящий и гневный, срывая цепи и прижигая раны, обнажая позор, чтобы за него простить, жестокий и милосердный, лучший из победителей, что у него были – Франция опустится на колени, как для нового крещения, и все будет смыто. Но Россия шел к врагу, а не к другу, спешил сжать руки на горле Германии, и Франциск дождался – вместо красного своего апостола – только щенка Англии с горящими от охоты на людей глазами.  
Россия так и не пришел.  
Не пришел до сих пор.  
Франция ждет его со страхом и трепетом, со стыдом, так и не смытым.  
Однажды на его пороге зазвенят шаги, и он выйдет и скажет – я стар и слаб, честь моя – обломки под твоими ногами, он скажет – убей меня или прости, – и Россия улыбнется, не сжигая Париж, а может быть, сжигая, его древнюю столицу, его сердце, полное застарелых пороков, его заляпанный белый флаг, выброшенный в последний раз.  
Франция ждет, не приближая этой войны.  
Есть кому приближать и без него.  
Далеко-далеко, на крае земли, начинает заниматься заря, и Россия забывается иным сном, безмятежным. Руки его не сжаты в кулаки, огромное тело дышит покоем, дыхание его размеренно как дыхание океана, но когда Франциск прижимается щекой к его груди, то не слышит покоя. Там, внутри, гудят фабрики и заводы, не останавливаясь ни на миг, рокочут двигатели, в унисон бьются миллионы сердец, перекраивая Россию-целое в нечто новое.  
За ночь серебро покрыло его почти полностью – лишь в подреберье еще осталась белая человеческая кожа, как полынья, которую вот-вот скует ледком. Это, пожалуй, была их последняя за долгое время ночь: России теперь не до любви. Франциск, приподнявшись на локте, благоговейно касается губами солнечного сплетения, надолго прощаясь с этой мягкостью, этой уязвимостью, и с успокоенным вздохом опускается на прежнее место.  
Франция не готовится к войне.  
Он не хочет в ней побеждать.  
В груди России гудят ракеты, готовые к старту, может – во врага, может – к звездам.


End file.
